


Finally

by OnlyAPerfectDisaster



Series: An Adventure in Jackunzel DrabbleVerse [5]
Category: Rise of The Brave Tangled Dragons - Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Orphanage, F/M, Fairy Tale Like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyAPerfectDisaster/pseuds/OnlyAPerfectDisaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I meant to post this earlier (OOPS) as it's been done for a while and I just now remembered it's existence. Not really a drabble but whatever.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to post this earlier (OOPS) as it's been done for a while and I just now remembered it's existence. Not really a drabble but whatever.

He’d watched every night since she’d arrived, carried in and placed carefully in a crib by the head mistress. She was a tiny thing with perfect golden locks framing her face. From the first time he saw her, he’d taken a special liking to her window, drawing patterns and pictures that she’d stare at for hours, no matter how old she was. He’d watched her grow and age never having to stray very far during the summer; the mountains were always cold enough for some frost at the very least. That mountain side had become his home, he was a legend no longer talked of in the world, a world that had long moved on. He was only needed by her, and as much as he was scared to admit it, he needed her too.  
*****  
She drew on the windows, scratching at the frost, watching as her drawings disappeared and reappeared in moments, replaced with new ones on the other side of the window. She had been doing this for as long as she could remember; a silent game with the frost caused by the cold of the air.   
She had asked the other kids about their frost, if they would watch it change and answer them, but they had just laughed and told her that that was the reason she had never been adopted. That she was stuck with frost for a friend.   
It was rarely on the windows in the halls or downstairs either, or if there was, it wasn’t as magnificent. But, she had grown not to mind that fact as the frost was in a way hers, something she didn’t want to share.   
As she grew older though, she began to wish she had someone to talk to, instead of a rotating cast of bullies making her life miserable except for the few moments she had with her frost. Instead of drawing, she now wrote, the small messages back and forth between her and the magic, discussions that helped her make her way through the day until she could get back to her window and her fantasies. Sometimes though, even that wasn’t enough.   
Mother Gothel often punished her for not being gone by this point, nearly sixteen years was far too long of a stay. The frost seemed to notice this, sometimes starting conversations first, making sure she was okay. She would always say she was fine, but the frost knew she was lying. It could tell.  
*****  
He often followed her from window to window, never making contact just watching over her, making sure she was alright. When she wasn’t, he knew and he would talk to her, start the conversation, and let her know that he cared. He didn’t know her name though, that was the one thing that really bothered him. He had never dared ask, he was scared she’d stop talking to him. Until one day, she asked for his.  
*****  
She was lost in their normal conversation, the look of the words etched in the frost she had now come to think of as male, her only comfort in her rather depressing life. It was at some point in the middle of the casual exchange that she realized she did not know his name. So she scrawled a question carefully into the frost, waiting for an answer. It took a while but it came. A slow and careful script she had not seen before spelled out the name Jack Frost before her. It lingered there for a minute just hanging in the balance, before it disappeared, replaced by the same question she had just asked, something she had not expected. She gave Jack her name as she marveled in the wonder that came from knowing her friends name.  
*****  
He saw her name as she answered, stretched out beautifully on the window, sailing in front of him as she glowed, her face the same age as his framed by her blonde hair shining made him want to be able to talk to her, to be less than legend. To be human. He wanted to know her; he wanted her to see him. He wanted everything he probably couldn’t have. He wanted her.   
That feeling was all it took to make him look up to the moon and make a wish. One that hopefully, the man in the moon would comply to. He then watched as she said goodnight, and entered her bed, resting her head down and falling immediately asleep. He did the same, a few minutes later, perched on her window sill; head leaned back and into the window, for once completely happy with his life. That was, of course, not how he woke up.  
*****  
“Children come down stairs,” Mother Gothel’s voice seems to carry on forever, drawing Rapunzel out of bed, her friend’s name repeating in her mind, a melodic song that carries her down the stairs to the front room of the orphanage where Mother Gothel stands her hand on the shoulder of a white haired boy. Rapunzel can feel it in her gut, an instinct that tells her before Mother Gothel. Jack Frost. Mother Gothel’s words only echo her thoughts, a sheer sign that she is right.   
“Children, this is Jack Frost. He’ll be staying with us for now.” She smirked as if thinking her next sentence would be some form of punishment, “Rapunzel, seeing as how you are the only one without a roommate, why doesn’t Jack live in your room?”   
Rapunzel has to do all she can to keep the smile off her face, and nearly loses the battle when she sees Jack flash a smile at her from behind Gothel. He manages to just wipe it off when Gothel turns back to him and prods him forward, towards Rapunzel.   
“Why don’t you show him your room Rapunzel? Let him settle in a bit before breakfast. Now the rest of you, you know what to do. And someone also has to do Rapunzel’s chores today.” The other children scatter and Mother Gothel stalks off to her office, leaving Jack and Rapunzel alone in the hall. He turns toward her, his smile plastered back on his face so evidently cheerful it makes her blush. He steps towards her and suddenly she can’t restrain herself anymore. She rushes forwards and hugs him with such vigor that she winds him, nearly knocking him over.   
“It’s you. It’s really you. You’re actually here.” Her head is smushed against his chest and her arms are wrapped around his waist so tight that it’s hard for him to get the breath that her hug stole form him back. Well… that and the fact that she reacted the way she did, her happiness and sincerity conforming for him why the man in the moon did what he did. They both just stand there for a minute, soaking each other in, feeling something that the long discussions every night never gave them, a feeling of completeness that they didn’t quite know what to do with. The warmth is soon broken though when Rapunzel pulls away linking one of their hands as she pulls him up the stairs to her their room at the corner of the top floor of the orphanage.   
She opens the door to their room and leads him to the bed that sits opposite her own, the both sides almost exactly mirroring the other. She then forces him to sit down, her hands on his shoulders gently pushing him towards the mattress. After he was firmly sat on the bed, she happily danced out the door with a quiet shout of “I’ll be back. Don’t move.”   
Jack, of course, did the exact opposite of that, and when she came back, arms full of basic toiletries and extra clothes, he was perched on the window sill, silently drawing in the frost they had once communicated through. She smiles, standing silently in the doorway watching him, content with the fact that for once in her life she has a friend. He looks up then, almost as if he hears her thoughts and smiles right back. She seems to glow again, her smile widening as he gets off the window to come take the things from her arms, getting as close as he possibly can in the process.   
They stand there for a minute and Rapunzel is surprised by the cold and warmth radiating off of him at the same time. When he pulled away, she immediately felt his loss seeping through to her core. He was now on his bed again, this time by choice, the things she had brought sitting behind him. She smiles for a second before her face scrunches up. She moves to sit beside him before voicing what was on her mind.   
“Jack, why are you here? I mean, it’s not like I don’t appreciate you being here but why? What made you decide to come here?”  
He looked at her for a moment, not like he was considering his answer, but more like he was considering her and how she was asking. “I… I’ve watched you for a long time, longer than the drawings and the conversations, longer than you would remember. I just… I couldn’t stand being away from you for any longer. I asked the man in the moon for a favor and he- he gave me this. I woke up this morning on the doorstep of this place, an actual physical being that was capable of nothing I was used to. It was wonderful, a weight lifted from my shoulders. I have no idea how long it will last, but I hope it stays for a while,” He smiled, a mischievous look that could disarm anyone, but Rapunzel is too lost in thought to notice.  
“Well, why now? Why not earlier? Why weren’t you here before?” Her eyes are bright and her voice is sincere and Jack had known that the question was coming. He took her face in his hands as he answered.  
“I tried Rapunzel, I asked and I asked and the moon never answered, not until you told me your name, not until the need to be near you got too unbearable. But I’m here now and that’s what counts right? That’s all that counts.” Rapunzel’s face lit up with a smile at his words, delighted that he hadn’t given up, even though it had taken years. Jack, for his part, couldn’t resist as he pulled her face close to his, leaning in and pressing his lips to her smiling ones, finally at peace.


End file.
